battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
ISAF Navy Original
NOTE: As of now there is a cap for adding new members. If you would like to join the ISAF, Please message Jaxdog or Sambobsung for an entrance application. Thank you! The ISAF Navy Here on Battleship Craft, I have decided make the glorious ISAF navy. The ships in this navy range in size, advancements, power, ect.. The ISAF Navy has recently started to grow in size and is now becoming one of the most powerful Navies in the world of Battleship craft. This page is for those involved in the ISAF and for the ISAF's admirals to post their names and ships! The ISAF Navy overcomes their enemies with strength in numbers, meaning that if face to face with a Super Warship, the ISAF will send in numbers of small ships to outnumber the Super Warship and sink it. The Uprising Retaliation Elsewhere in Battleship Craft, the Uprising Retaliation has planned to take over the seas. However, ISAF has decided to stand up against their malicious plan. Currently, a war has begun to spark. So far however, only one strange ship called the URCW Shattered Memories has attacked, but it held its own against one of the strongest ships. Is there more of these dangerous enemies? Time will tell... Uprising Retaliation Ships have a paint job of black and red, with white guns. Should you see these ships, sink them quick. The Elite ships have a paint job of a red base, with white on top with black guns. Beware of the Elite though, as they hit hard. The have been reports of Sub Navies that have risen from the ISAF. The most notable one, HYDRAXIS, which is led by Darksire. Rumours have it that there is also another one led by Tenebrou. It is suggested that you keep a look out for these ships, as they are more deadlier. ISAF Members If you are in the ISAF add your name and a brief description *'Fleet Admiral Jaxdog': Founder of the Battleship Craft ISAF. I make new ships as often as I can and welcome all of you to the ISAF! *'Admiral Chief of Navy Operations Yamato': Commander of The 1st Heavy Artillery Fleet, And Super-Warship Supplier To The ISAF. *'Admiral Chief of Navy Operations Sambobsung': Supplier of Super Carriers and heavy battleships. Has supplied both the ISAF Armageddon and TXCS Prototype Omega to aid the ISAF's cause. *'NAVSPECWAR Vice Admiral DavidWu1': Commander of the Naval Special Warfare fleet, specializing in ASW and AA warfare, produces super battleships and escort destroyers. *'Vice Admiral Dr. Welding': Supplier and Admiral of Super-warships from the Ruler-Class Fleet. Has supplied the infamous Dictator, along with a hospital ship *'Rear Admiral (Upper) Scoutwulf575:' Supplier of very high-technology vessels, main electronic warfare ship supplier of the fleet as well as ICBM vessels, makes use of quantum computers and restrained AIs. *'Rear Admiral (Lower) Phantom': Admiral of the Mx Task Force, ready to respond to any threat to ISAF and it's allies. Deployment of the Mx fleet (under ISAF colors) will be imminent when threats to the ISAF are on the go. *'Advanced Ballistics Captain Math02u3': Supplies supporting vessels for maintaining order during combat with patrols and light DDGs. Ships used for patrolling secured islands, can damage well. *'Captain MrAnzac': Commander of the Ranger Carrier Strike group. *'Captain Nickel': Battleplan coordinator, Strategist and War-time Negotiator. Main Supplier of medium-grade battleships/battlecruisers. Blueprints are currently not available as of this moment, as he is doing reconnaissance and espionage on the UR faction. *'Commander Garuda sensei: '''Commander of the 5th naval batallion of the ISAF navy, primary supplier of patrol boats and secret ships. Secondary supplier of battle carriers. *'Commander Owlfeathers': Supplier of light cruisers, battlecruisers, and destroyers. Also part of the research and development team attempting to create ships capable of effective flight. *'Commander PolarWolf': Veteran of previous BSC wars and provider of heavy assault ships of whichever class is found suitable. *'Commander Qapta1n:' Specializes in secret strikes and negotiations. I am also good at patrolling. *'Nighttime Operations and Infiltration Commander Admiral Phoenix': Main supplier and operator of night combat warships. *'Lieutenant Commander Nerfnerf123 (AKA: Undercoverpengu): Supplier of hybrid Battleship/Carriers. Produces warships that are powerful yet economical to build. Likes penguins. *'''Lieutenant Commander Moleiro: Supplies the ISAF with things from factories to battleships. Tries to make whatever is needed. ISAF Navy Ships Add your ISAF ships here! include a description if possible. Note: the ISAF colors are blue and white, so if you want to show some patriotism, color your ships those colors! Leyte Gulf.jpg|The ISAF Vengeance (A.K.A. U.S.S. Leyte Gulf When In USPACFLT Service) A-1 mass produced scout boat..jpg|A-1 Mass produced scout boat ��.jpg|The ISS Cookie Cruiser.jpg|This is the ISS Distant Thunder, A highly advanced postwar frigate Science .jpg|This is the The ISAF Top Secret Scientific and Research Facility. The things that go on inside of this facility are deemed confidential to even the most superior officers (Including me!). But one thing is for sure, when this facility releases a product it is war changing OP.jpg|Introducing: MEGALITH III. This is a great improvement on MEGALITH II. the speed is now fixed. It is able to go at around 160 knots! Also, the new airplane total is now a whopping 700!!! Also, 2 MK. 45s were added Liberty.jpg|The ISS Liberty IV a ship that ranks VIP and is a decent foe Talon.jpg|The ISS White Talon is a cruiser with decent firepower and armor Talons .jpg|The V-1 Talon a cruiser with high armor IMG_1803.JPG|The Stiletto is a new heavy battleship outfitted with the bleeding edge of modern technology. IMG_1770.JPG|The Orion VS54 is a heavy destroyer designed to support larger ships in combat. IMG_1769.JPG|The Parallax is a large transport vessel making her way to ship factories with fresh supplies IMG_1772.JPG|A relatively expendable scout drone for long range scout missions. IMG_1846.JPG|The Raptor Stealth Strike Landing Craft is designed with stealth in mind to get 24 man squads aboard enemy ships. IMG_1848.JPG|The Raptor SSLC at night IMG_1773.JPG|The Bird of Prey II is a old ship retrofitted with new parts to fight for the cause. IMG_1804.JPG|Steel Rain II is one of the ISAF's few super ships currently available. IMG_1844.JPG|A ship factory boasting one of the best radar network systems and an extensive AA platform. TsunamiSwarm.jpg|A Tsunami-class torpedo boat, armed with 152 Torpedo Tube A. Capable of wiping out a fleet if it can get within range. SentinelII.jpg|The Sentinel II, a light cruiser which uses hydrofoils to increase its speed. Arrowhead.jpg|Arrowhead-class destroyer, armed and armored fairly heavily for its size, but with lower than average speed. RoboticSquid.jpg|An ISAF Robotic Squid. Constructed almost solely for the purpose of outdoing the UR's mind controlled squids, but a surprisingly effective combatant against small vessels. Ethereal.jpg|ISAF Ethereal, currently the most powerful submarine in the ISAF fleet. Carries eight underwater torpedo tubes. Albatross.jpg|ISAF Albatross. Designed as a light, fast scout ship, and capable of reaching 194.4 knots while still able to turn almost instantly. Difficult to hit because of its small profile, and very well-armed for its size. Overwatch.jpg|The ISAF Overwatch. Technically classified as a light battlecruiser, the Overwatch is not meant for front-line combat, but rather acts as a massive, mobile electronic warfare ship, scrambling enemy radar, missile guidance, weapons tracking, and communications. Currently the most advanced ship in the ISAF fleet by far, the Overwatch also carries an experimental laser-induced plasma channel, which fires powerful electric discharges along a stream of plasma formed by a laser. Capable of producing EMP-like effects on enemy ships, destroying most electronics aboard and causing significant damage by heat and flash-boiling water near the target. Category:Navies and Fleets